Election Coverage: ABS-CBN vs GMA Network vs IBC in National TV Ratings
May 10, 2016 at 4:20 pm May 6-9, 2016 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media / TNS NOTES: #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: I Frankenstein'' (14.2%) drew more views than Yan Ang Morning (7.2%). #''Be My Lady'' (18.5%) finished week at Top 9, beating Bimby (10.9%) and Princess In The Palace (8.3%) in the process. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (20.8%) completed its perfect week against It’s Showtime (18.1%) and Eat Bulaga! (12.4%). #It was Top 10 versus 11 and 25 when Mars Ravelo's Roberta (20.1%) faced off with Doble Kara (18.8%) and Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (12.4%). #''Syrena'' (42.8%) and I Will Be Here (21.8%) kept FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (39.4%) and Dolce Amore (30.9%) kept Poor Senorita (14.9%) and Once Again (14.4%) under the 15% mark. SUPERSTAR’S RETURN MAKES MMK THE TOP 3 WEEKEND PROGRAM #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo: Kahon'' (27.0%) starring Nora Aunor had a convincing win over Magpakailanman (16.1%) and Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (15.2%). #''Family Feud'' (14.0% and 10.8%) and Pilpinas Got Talent (33.1% and 30.3%) came in strong both Saturday and Sunday. #Male viewers stay tuned to IBC-13 with the 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (32.5%) and 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Alaska Aces (28.8%) came in strong both Saturday and Sunday. #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (23.0% and 13.3%) had routine victories against 24 Oras Weekend (14.9% and 10%). #''ASAP'' (13.4%) still can’t be touched by Hey it's Fans Day! (12.3%) and Sunday PinaSaya (10.8%), while Banana Sundae (12.7%) remained ahead of Dear Uge (9.2%) and The Main Event (5.2%). #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (28.5%) and Born to be a Superstar (27.9%) gained a strong viewership every Sunday nights. #''Sunday Sinemaks: Warfreak'' (20.9%) capped off the weekend by routing Gandang Gabi Vice (17.8%) and Sunday Night Box Office (11.8%). TV PATROL REGISTERS HIGHEST NATIONAL TV RATING ON ELECTION DAY #''TV Patrol'' (31.1%) was proclaimed number one program on Monday after a landslide victory over Express Balita (27.6%), 24 Oras (23.1%) and Aksyon (5.2%). #''It’s Showtime'' (17.2%) got more votes from the viewing public compared to APO Tanghali Na! (15.5%) and Eat Bulaga! (12.2%) #ABS-CBN’s Halalan 2016 coverage kept Filipinos informed the whole day, peaking in the afternoon with 14.0% against Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (11.9%) and Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (7.8). 'May 6, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 42.8% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 20.1% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.5% #''It’s Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.1% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 16.3% #''The Story Of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.0% #''Tubig At Langis'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.0% #''Poor Senorita'' (GMA) - 14.9% #''Once Again'' (GMA) - 14.4% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: I Frankenstein'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''Because Of You'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Simplemente Maria (TreseBella)'' (IBC) / Dragon Ball Z (GMA) - 13.5% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / Knock Out (GMA) - 12.6% #''Eat Bulaga!'' / Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (GMA) - 12.4% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / My Super D (ABS-CBN) - 12.0% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''Bleach'' / GMA Blockbusters: Shake Rattle & Roll X (GMA) - 11.6% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Mako Mermaids'' (GMA) / Kahapon Lamang (IBC) - 10.7% #''Yo-Kai Watch'' (GMA) / Cash Cab Philippines (IBC) - 10.6% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.9% Source: Kantar Media '06 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (2.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (1.9%) :Magandang Buhay (5.9%) vs. Shaman King (8.4%) / Yo-Kai Watch (10.6%) / Bleach (11.6%) vs. Science Kwela (4.1%) / Pamana (2.9%) :Naruto Shippuuden (7.8%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (13.5%) / Knock Out (12.6%) vs. Math Power (7.9%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: I Frankenstein (14.2%) vs. Mako Mermaids (10.7%) / Hi School Love On (9.2%) / Yan Ang Morning (7.2%) vs. Learn with English (8.1%) / The Enchong Dee Show (6.6%) / Winx Club (12.0%) :Be My Lady (18.5%) vs. Bimby (10.9%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show: Princess In The Palace (8.3%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.8%) vs. It’s Showtime (18.1%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.4%) / Wish I May (11.7%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (17.9%) vs. Doble Kara (18.8%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (12.4%) vs. :Tubig At Langis (15.0%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (9.6%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (12.6%) / Kahapon Lamang (10.7%) :We Will Survive (9.9%) / My Super D (12.0%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Shake Rattle & Roll X (11.6%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.6%) / Glory Jane (21.8%) :Express Balita (38.8%) vs. TV Patrol (26.2%) vs. 24 Oras (16.3%) vs. Aksyon (3.1%) :Syrena (42.8%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (39.4%) vs. Poor Senorita (14.9%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals (Live) (5.7%) :Dolce Amore (30.9%) vs. I Will Be Here (21.8%) vs. Once Again (14.4%) vs. Ang Panday (3.9%) :Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (23.6%) vs. The Story Of Us (16.0%) vs. Because Of You (13.7%) vs. Arrow (1.8%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (13.5%) / I Remember You (TreseBella) (8.8%) vs. Jane The Virgin (7.4%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.0%) vs. Naku, Boss Ko! (7.5%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (1.3%) :Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (4.7%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) :Bitag: The New Generation (4.8%) vs. Tapatan Ni Tunying (1.9%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.9%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (0.3%) / Shop Japan (0.1%) :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Shop TV (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 7, 2016 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.1% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 32.5% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.0% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.0% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''Lip Sync Battle Philippines'' (GMA) - 18.9% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 18.1% #''2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals: Atlanta Hawks vs Cleveland Cavaliers'' (IBC) - 17.6% #''IBCinema: Habang Kapiling Ka'' (IBC) - 16.9% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.7% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 16.1% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Die Another Day'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.0% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 15.2% #''Ipaglaban Mo! (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 14.9% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 14.4% #''Alien Monkeys'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 12.9% #''Bakugan Mechtanium Surge'' (GMA) - 12.4% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' / Showbiz Unlimited (IBC) - 11.9% #''Karelasyon'' (GMA) - 11.5% #''Hayate the Combat Butler: Cant Take My Eyes Off You'' (GMA) - 11.2% Source: Kantar Media '07 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Adyenda (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Sa Kabukiran (1.4%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.3%) vs El Shaddai (0.6%) :Salamat Dok (3.3%) vs. Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (3.5%) vs. Rugrats (5.4%) :Spongebob Squarepants (19.8%) vs. Swak Na Swak (3.8%) vs. Monsuno (7.6%) :Angel Wings (3.5%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (11.2%) vs. Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2.3%) :Why Not? (3.5%) vs. Tom And Jerry: The Magic Ring (13.7%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (11.9%) :2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals (Live): Atlanta Hawks Vs Cleveland Cavaliers (17.6%) vs. 2016 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference Semifinals (Live): Atlanta Hawks vs. Cleveland Cavaliers (8.0%) vs. Alien Monkeys (14.2%) / Bakugan Mechtanium Surge (12.4%) / Magic Knight Rayearth (10.6%) / Maynila (Larawan Ng Bansa) (9.3%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Die Another Day (16.0%) vs. Sarap Diva (7.2%) vs. Tukaan (7.7%) / KapinoyLand (12.9%) :APO Tanghali Na! (12.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (16.7%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (14.4%) :Ipaglaban Mo (14.9%) vs. Karelasyon (11.5%) vs. Law & Order PH: Ang Bigasig Ng Mga Bata (8.8%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (0.5%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (14.1%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (11.9%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (10.0%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (0.7%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Meralco Bolts (32.5%) vs. Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (12.9%) vs. CelebriTV (6.8%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (0.7%) :Family Feud (14.0%) vs. Imbestigador (9.8%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Live) (0.7%) :TV Patrol Weekend (23.0%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (14.9%) vs. PSL Beach Volleyball Challenge Cup 2016 (Replay) (1.1%) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (26.7%) vs. Home Sweetie Home (25.5%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (21.3%) vs. Parangnormal Activity (3.0%) :Pilipinas Got Talent (33.1%) vs. Little Superstar (25.9%) vs. Lip Sync Battle Philippines (18.9%) vs. Happinas Happy Hour (1.8%) :MMK Ang Tahanan Mo: Kahon (27.0%) vs. Magpakailanman (16.1%) vs. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (15.2%) :T.O.D.A.S. (20.8%) / Express Balita Weekend (9.7%) / IBCinema: Habang Kapiling Ka (16.9%) vs. The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 (13.9%) vs. Bubble Gang (9.6%) / I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (9.8%) vs. Wattpad Presents (1.2%) / MTV Top 20 Pilipinas (0.6%) / Shop Japan (0.3%) :The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (2.2%) / O Shopping (1.0%) vs. Midnight Horror Stories (3.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (1.0%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 8, 2016 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.3% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.8% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 21.3% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 15.4% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Bilib Ako Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 13.9% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.4% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Nanny McPhee'' (GMA) - 13.2% #''SundayToons: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (IBC) - 12.9% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.7% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 12.3% #''Sunday Night Box Office: Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters: Buddy'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.7% #''Sunday's Best: The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2'' (ABS-CBN) / Larva (GMA) - 11.5% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) / Express Balita Weekend (IBC) - 11.1% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) / Sunday PinaSaya (GMA) - 10.8% #''The Fairly OddParents'' (IBC) - 10.5% #''Aha'' / GMA Blockbusters: 47 Ronin (GMA) - 10.1% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 10.0% #''I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science'' (GMA) - 9.9% Source: Kantar Media '08 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (1.6%) vs. Jesus The Healer (0.8%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.3%) :The Healing Eucharist (5.4%) / Swak Na Swak (4.3%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika (2.0%) vs. Family TV Mass (0.4%) / Makabayang Duktor (1.2%) :Salamat Dok (4.6%) vs. Hayate The Combat Butler Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (8.3%) / Larva (11.5%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (10.5%) / Spongebob Squarepants (10.9%) :Spongebob Squarepants (6.7%) / Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (6.1%) vs. Aha (10.1%) / Born To Be Wild (9.8%) vs. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (2.2%) :Matanglawin (7.6%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (9.9%) vs. Chinatown TV (6.5%) :Kapuso Movie Festival: Nanny Mcphee (13.2%) vs. SundayToons: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (12.6%) vs. Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters: Buddy (11.7%) :ASAP (13.4%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (12.63%) vs. Sunday PinaSaya (10.8%) :Banana Sundae (12.7%) vs. Dear Uge (9.2%) vs. The Main Event (Viva Sports) (5.2%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (15.4%) vs. Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin (14.0%) / Family Feud (10.8%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: 47 Ronin (10.1%) :2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (28.4%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (13.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (10.0%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals (Live) (5.5%) :Goin’ Bulilit (19.0%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (11.1%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (28.5%) vs. Wansapanataym: Just Got Laki (26.8%) vs. Ismol Family (14.5%) vs. Sports 360 (2.5%) :Born to be a Superstar (27.9%) / Dingdong n' Lani (26.7%) vs. Pilipinas Got Talent (30.3%) / Rated K (24.2%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (21.3%) vs. Born To Be A Star (1.2%) / Barangay Utakan (0.9%) :Express Balita Weekend (8.1%) / Sunday Sinemaks: Bilib Ako Sa'yo (13.9%) vs. Gandang Gabi Vice (17.8%) / Sunday’s Best: The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part Two (11.5%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office: Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix (11.8%) vs. Gilas Pilipinas: Kuwentong Gilas A Sports 5 Documentary (0.7%) / Movie Max 5 (0.6%) :O Shopping (1.4%) vs. Diyos At Bayan (1.3%) vs. El Shaddai (0.4%) Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'May 9, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''24 Oras'' (23.1%) #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Eleksyon 2016: The GMA News and Public Affairs Special Coverage (8:17PM-11:01PM)'' (GMA) - 16.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 15.5% #''The ABS-CBN Coverage: Halalan 2016: Ipanalo Anng Pamilyang Pilipino (2:41PM-6:34PM)'' / The ABS-CBN Coverage: Halalan 2016: Ipanalo Anng Pamilyang Pilipino (8:14PM-01:59AM) (ABS-CBN) - 14.0% #''Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 13.9% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.2% #''Eleksyon 2016: The GMA News and Public Affairs Special Coverage (4:15PM-6:30PM)'' (GMA) - 11.9% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 10.6% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''The ABS-CBN Coverage: Halalan 2016: Ipanalo Anng Pamilyang Pilipino'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.2% #''Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (5:35AM-12NN)'' (IBC) - 9.8% #''Hayol ng Bayan 2016 (8:05PM-9:25PM)'' (IBC) - 8.8% #''Eleksyon 2016: The GMA News and Public Affairs Special Coverage (4:55AM-12:02PM)'' (GMA) - 8.0% #''Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (3PM-6PM)'' (IBC) - 7.8% #''Saksi'' (GMA) - 6.2% #''Aksyon'' (TV5) - 5.2% #''News Team 13'' (IBC) - 4.7% #''Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (11:35PM-04:55AM)'' (IBC) - 3.3% #''Eleksyon 2016: The GMA News and Public Affairs Special Coverage'' (GMA) - 3.1% #''Bilang Pilipino 2016 (5AM-6:08PM) / Bilang Pilipino 2016 (8:30PM-1:59AM)'' (TV5) - 2.1% #''PCOO Documentaries'' (IBC) - 1.9% #''Eleksyon 2016: The GMA News and Public Affairs Special Coverage (4:30AM-4:55AM)'' (GMA) - 1.4% Source: Kantar Media '09 May 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (1.4%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (1.1%) vs. Shop Japan (0.0%) :The ABS-CBN Coverage Halalan 2016 Ipanalo Ang Pamilyang Pilipino (10.2%) vs. Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (9.8%) vs. Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (8.0%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (2.1%) :It’s Showtime (17.2%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (15.5%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.2%) :The ABS-CBNCoverage Halalan 2016 Ipanalo Ang Pamilyang Pilipino (14.0%) vs. Wish I May (10.4%) / Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (10.6%) / Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (11.9%) vs. Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (7.8%) / PCOO Documentaries (1.9%) :TV Patrol (31.1%) vs. Express Balita (27.6%) vs. 24 Oras (23.1%) vs. Aksyon (5.2%) :The ABS-CBNCoverage Halalan 2016 Ipanalo Ang Pamilyang Pilipino (14.0%) vs. Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (16.2%) / Saksi (6.2%) / Eleksyon 2016 The GMA News & Public Affairs Special Coverage (3.1%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (2.1%) vs. Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (8.8%) / Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (13.9%) / News Team 13 (4.7%) / Hatol ng Bayan 2016 (3.3%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS